Fate IF Phantasma
by metacllica
Summary: What would've happened if Shiro Emiya had summoned Assassin of Black from Fate/Apocrypha rather than Saber from Fate/Stay Night? What would Shiro's new fate be? And What of Saber's and her new master? [Slow Updates]
1. Chapter 1

_Fate/IF Phantasma_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Death. To think young Shiro Emiya would find himself facing it for the second time tonight. The first time was after school where a man in a blue cat suit with a red spear ran him through the heart. Spouting nonsense about cursing fate that he wasn't born with luck or power. He honestly counted himself as lucky when he woke up and realized his wound had been healed and he was still alive and kicking. Someone must've taken pity on him and saved his life. If only he knew who? His only clue being a red jewel neckless.

Now, here found himself again facing death square in the face. Or to be more accurate, his blue-clad assailant from earlier had tracked him down to finish what he started, and now he was facing down the business end of the man's red spear. Shiro had expected to just go home and sleep off the night's events, apparently fate had other plans. Maybe his assailant was onto something when he said he should curse not being born with luck?

The blue spearmen's crimson eyes looked down at Shiro with barely contained amusement. Even though he hated being used like a common assassin, the redhead had been quite entertaining in his attempts to try and fail to fight back... or at the very least survive. Shiro had tried to physically engage him, only to be swatted down. Shiro tried running away, only to be sent flying through a glass window and out into the backyard. Finally he tried taking cover in his little shed/workshop, only to be knocked flat on his ass in defeat.

Lancer couldn't help but grin. At least the kid made it interesting, but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Lancer would ensure he got the kill this time, instead of going for the heart, he'd gore him right through the head. "You put up a pretty good fight kid. From what I saw you can use mana, which means you might've been the seventh."

"The seventh?" Shiro questioned weakly. He didn't know what the spearmen was talking about in the slightest. It was clear as day to him thought that the man standing over him wasn't human. No human could move the way he did and possess the same monstrous strength he possessed. The only explanation he could come up with was magic. There was no question magic was at work. It was the only thing that made sense. If only he hadn't witnessed that battle on school grounds. Why did he have to be so damn curious?

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter now. It's time for you die for real this time kid." Lancer finished. Shiro was scared, angry, and in pain. His body had taken such a beating that he could barely move. There would be no way for him to avoid the insane spearmen's final strike. Shiro's fists clenched to the point he drew blood. He couldn't die here. If he did he would never be able to become a hero of justice like he promised his father. There were still so many things he had to do.

"No." Shiro whispered. "My life was spared. I can't die yet. I can't die until I've fulfilled all of my obligations. I won't die to a bastard like you!" he practically screamed. All of a sudden, intense pain went through Shiro's right hand and a bright light illuminated the shed. The light was so blinding that Shiro had to shield his eyes. Just what in the world was happening?

Lancer for his part was just shocked. "The seventh servant is here!"

All Shiro could hear was the sound of rapid footsteps retreating backwards. When the light finally faded Shiro opened his eyes. His would be killer was nowhere close to him, but waiting outside cautiously. Shiro looked around the dark shed for a moment until he felt nothing but pain return to his hand. That's when it happened. A mysterious white fog seemed to roll in, carrying a sense of dread along with it.

 _(Song: Fate/Apocrypha OST - Jack the Ripper)_

Shiro felt nothing but unease well up inside him as the thick white mist started to shroud everything around him from view. His eyes slowly widened when he saw a dark silhouette rising from the mist. Had his attacker re-entered the shed? No. The silhouette didn't match his attacker unless he lost a couple of inches. This was someone else entirely. Had they come to save him? Who where they? That was the million dollar question.

The fog began to lighten somewhat as the short figure drew closer. Shiro didn't know what to make of the person standing in front of him. Standing in front of Shiro was what appeared to be a little girl with neck-length white hair and golden eyes, with a scar running down her left eye and another running across her right cheek. She seemed to be dressed in all black with her form mostly covered by a tattered black cloak. She had an innocent looking smile on her face as she looked down at Shiro, whom didn't know what to make of what was going on.

Shiro found himself stunned by the words the left her lips. "Are you our father?"

Such an odd question. Yet she asked it with such child-like earnest. Shiro didn't know this girl, he was pretty sure he'd remember somebody with such a unique appearance. She definitely didn't look Japanese, foreign maybe? He was so lost in thought he almost didn't register when she spoke again.

"Are you our father?" the question wasn't as cheery this time around. It seemed to carry a hidden edge to it. This girl, whoever she was, demanded an answer... and soon. Shiro couldn't understand why, but a feeling in his gut told him anything other than the word _'Yes'_ would have serious repercussions. His unease was growing.

With the nod of his head, he answered the girl accordingly. "Y-Yes. I-I'll be your father."

"Father." She said again with the tilt of her head. Even in the thick of things, Shiro found the gesture somewhat adorable. This seemed to appease the girl in black as she gave Shiro the same innocent smile as before. It was strange how her personality seemed to flip on a dime.

Shiro began to feel his unease lessen. He finally regained some of his lost composure and asked the question, "Who are you?"

"We're servant assassin. Our true name is-" Assassin's words halted as she felt the spearmen cautiously approaching. "Introductions will have to wait. The bad man will have to go first." her face suddenly turned deathly serious. "Did the bad man hurt you?"

Shiro didn't know how to respond. Assassin looked ready to tear somebodies head off. Wait! Was she actually going to try and fight that guy? She was a child and he was a grown man! A grown man with a spear while she was armed with her bare hands. Shiro couldn't let her fight. What kind of person would he be if he let her run off to fight that crazy spearmen? At the same time though, he was so banged up he couldn't really do much of anything at the moment. All he could do was answer, "Yeah."

That's all assassin needed to hear before she vanished into the fog.

"Wait!" Shiro tried to call out. Needless to say his call fell on def ears.

 _(Song End)_

Outside the shed the spearmen was cautiously making his way forward. He hadn't been expecting the seventh servant to make an appearance. Not only that, this fog was so thick he could barely see. To think that kid really was the seventh master. He blew it not once but twice, his master would not be pleased. Suddenly the blue spearmen stopped dead in his tracks. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he began looking around in all different directions.

He could've sworn he saw someone dash through the mist. Was it the kid? Probably not now that he thought about. The redhead was way too banged up to move like that, plus this figure was way too short. The servant is what he concluded. There was also something else, they ran right by him and he didn't even feel their presence. There was only one class that operated like that. The Assassin class. This was not good. He was fighting an opponent he can't sense in an area with zero visibility.'

He needed a plan and fast.

"So, you're the seventh servant, huh?" the spearmen began. Hopefully striking up a conversation would cause the assassin to reveal their location. "Sorry about your master, but orders are orders ya know."

Silence.

"Why don't you come out of hiding and face me coward." said the spearmen as he took up a fighting stance.

All of the sudden a whistling sound cut through the mist. Lancer whirled his body around quickly as his years of battle experience taught him to recognize that kind of sound anywhere. He twirled his spear in a defensive motion to deflect the oncoming dagger aimed at his neck. The blade defected off his spear with a loud clank and sent harshly to the ground. The dagger faded in a pale blue light, leaving behind no proof of it's existence.

"That was a pretty low trick, Assassin!" the spearmen was getting visibly frustrated now. "Stop hiding behind the fog and face me like man damn it!"

Soon, the fog started to dissipate slightly to reveal Assassin's form. Her face showed no amusement whatsoever. Her golden eyes didn't hold their child-like innocence from before. They were sharp and cold, barely hidden behind the creeping shadow her hair cast.

"You hurt father. We'll kill you, you bastard."

The spearmen wasn't expecting this. His opponent was a child!? A little girl at that. He now felt mildly uncomfortable. He was a warrior, a killer of men, not children. At the same time, this girl wasn't normal. Her cold eyes and tone of voice made it loud and clear she wasn't making an idle threat. She really wanted to kill him and would do so without even the tiniest shred of mercy or decency. What kind of life did one so young lead to turn out like this he wondered? Despite any personal feelings he had, he would steel his resolve and do what needed to be done.

"Not if I kill you first, Assassin."

Once those words left his mouth, two blades appeared in Assassin's hands as she pounced forward to take his head off. Lancer quickly brought up his spear to defend himself as the girl took off after him like a speeding bullet, her face displaying nothing but madness. He was slightly surprised by this but kept his mind focused. The tiniest bit of hesitation could be fatal.

The spearmen was able to defend against the strike as she whizzed past him. But much to his surprise he winced in pain as he felt a deep gash rip open on his side. How in the hell had she managed to strike him. He was sure he made it through that attack without so much as a nick. What the hell was going on here?

His mind suddenly became frantic as her voice echoed through the mist. Assassin's insane laughter coming from ever direction. Just then, another strike came from Assassin as she whizzed by him. And another one, and another one, and another one. Each time the spearmen would defend, another slash made it's way onto his body. This assassin seemed to have the hit and run strategy down to a tee. Her attacks were so fast and so frantic it wasn't a matter of keeping up with her so much as it was trying to guess when and where she would strike from next.

This was truly a tricky opponent. The spearmen just couldn't pin her down no matter how hard he tried. If he continued to take a beating like he was then he just might have to resort to his mightiest blow. While he was thinking this a volley off blades started coming at him from all directions. The spearmen cursed under his breath, he hated this assassin, he really did. He was able to save himself from majority of the blades, but some still embedded themselves in his back.

He also wasn't able to avoid Assassin's mad strike at his leg. The attack caused the spearmen to fall to a knee as he observed the long cut running down his left leg. He was losing way to much blood here. Assassins were normally one of the weaker classes, but this one was very versatile. The moment he did something she was able to adapt and continue to inflict pain on him while he hadn't even managed to get a clean hit in. The assassin class was quickly becoming his least favorite to fight against.

He had no choice, he would have to use his mightiest blow, his noble phantasm. He would rather not use it this early in the game as it would reveal who he was, also his gut told him this assassin wasn't one to accept calling this battle a draw since he did rough up her master a bit. Oh well.

Meanwhile inside the shed, Shiro had finally managed to regain his footing. He was leaning against the walls of the shed for support. He was previously berating himself for being unable to stop Assassin from going off on her own. His self scolding was silenced however when he heard the sound of Assassin's laughter echoing from every which way and the pained gasps from his blue-clad assailant. Just what was happening out there? The fog was so thick he couldn't see anything. As much as he wanted to jump in and protect the girl that went out of her way to save him, he couldn't due to the fact that he couldn't find her.

Shiro just prayed that she would be okay. He could never forgive himself if someone got hurt because of him, especially a child.

Back on the battlefield, Lancer was gathering mana for his final attack. His spear began to glow as mana coursed through it. Once his spear was done charging it would all be over. Too bad for him Assassin had other plans. Right before he could finish charging his phantasm, she came flying at him from the front and slashed him right in the tendons of the hands, causing him to drop his beloved spear.

"SHIT!" he cursed in agony.

"You didn't really think we'd let you use your noble phantasm did you?" Assassin asked from within the fog. Her voice now taunting him. The spearmen dropped to his knees again as he felt Assassin slash the back of his knees. He then felt a boot impact the back of head, the sheer force made his face slam against the dirt below. Not his finest moment. He looked to the side to see his spear, if he could reach it than maybe...

That plan died the moment he went for it. Assassin had come walking through and kicked his prized weapon just out of his reach. His efforts were rewarded by having a knife pin his hand down. The spearmen couldn't even hid the look of utter pain on his face. Especially since Assassin had one foot pressing down on it. The spearmen looked up to see Assassin looking down at him with cheery grin as if nothing that happened previously occurred. The spearmen was a warrior who lived and died on the battlefield, he had fought many who where bigger and stronger than he, so it was quite the accomplishment for Assassin to make him feel a sense of fear deep within the pit of his soul.

Once she summoned another blade into her hand, the spearmen knew this was the end. "Bye-Bye."

The knife came down... and hit nothing but dirt, much to Assassin's annoyance. The spearmen's master must've used a command seal. Her quarry had escaped.

"You won't be so lucky next time." Assassin growled.

The fog finally faded away completely to reveal Shiro's home and backyard. And finally Shiro who was running up to Assassin and checking her over for injuries like any normal parent would. "Are you okay!? That guy didn't hurt you did he!?"

Shiro's frantic worry for her wellbeing did make Assassin smile, she couldn't remember a time when someone was ever worried about her. "Oh we're fine. He didn't even land a scratch on us."

Shiro let out a sigh of relief. Now that begged the question, "Where did that psycho spearman run off to?"

"Oh! His master called him back." she answered without loosing her smile. "We'll get him next time."

Next time? He'd worry about that later, explanations were in order. "Okay then. Let's start over. My name is Shiro, Shiro Emiya. This is my house. Who are you?"

"We're servant Assassin."

"Assassin?" Shiro repeated. Ignoring the fact that Assassin seemed to refer to herself in the third person.

"Yep." Assassin nodded.

Shiro felt his right hand ache as he clutched it tight. On his hand was a crimson looking tattoo of a blade that was broken into three separate parts. "The hell!? When did this get here?"

"Those are called command seals, silly." Assassin suddenly went stiff as if a chill ran down her spine. "More enemies are on their way. We'll talk more once I get back. Bye-Bye for now." she finished as she hoped the gates of the Emiya residence.

"Wait!" again his words fell on def ears. He still didn't fully understand what was going on here.

Right outside the walls of the Emiya residence, two people getting closer. One was a girl around Shiro's age with aqua colored eyes and long, wavy black hair that was styled in two flanking twin-tails that held together by black ribbons. The second girl seemed to be around the same age with medieval looking silver armor with splashes of blue. She had golden blond hair that was tied back in a bun with jade eyes. The pair looked rather odd walking side by side.

"We're almost there Saber." said the twin-tailed girl. "Once we know he's fine we'll take our leave."

"That would probably be for the best, Rin." Saber agreed.

Unknown to both of them, death was lurking in the shadows. Assassin eyed them both as a predator would it's prey. The servant might be a problem, but the master, not so much. Assassin summoned two daggers into her hands as the fog began to arise.

"Huh?' Rin blinked as she noticed the slight fog creeping across the ground. "The news didn't say anything about fog."

Saber suddenly took a protective stance in front of her master. "Rin, be careful! This fog is laced with mana!"

"A servant!?" Rin said in concern as she stood back to back with Saber.

Assassin watched on as dark energy began to swirl around her. Her form was now cloaked in a deep shade of purple and her once gold eyes turned a bloody shade of crimson. She would end them both now and get back to father. "Yeah, let's murder it. Hell is starting. We are flames, rain, power... let there be a slaughter..."

Assassin jumped from the nearby tree she was perched in and made a move at Rin, Her battle cry nearly echoing through the neighborhood.

 **"MARIA THE RIPPER!"**

Rin looked up with wide eyes to see a red eyed demon barreling toward her from the heavens above. Time seemed to come to a crawl as she could hear nothing but her heartbeat. Was she going to die here? Was this how it would end? Would she be taken out by a sneak attack? Her heartbeat quickened, she felt sweat run down her neck, and finally an armored hand yank her out of the way. Rin found herself being pulled back with Saber as she managed to get them out of the way.

Assassin landed to the ground with a loud thud. She missed? She knew that servant would be trouble.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Saber asked.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks Saber." Rin stuttered, trying to regain her composure. "What was that?"

"A servant. I didn't sense their presence, which could only mean..."

"An assassin." Rin finished for Saber. "We'll have to be extra careful here."

"Indeed." Saber agreed as she watched Assassin walk through the smoke and debris she created from her landing.

Assassin had a visible pout on her face as she took in the groups shocked expressions. "Why'd you dodge us. We would've made it quick."

"A child!?" Saber said in complete shock. Rin was very much the same. They weren't expecting this. This was the Holy Grail War, a battle royal between mages and servants. Servants were supposed to be warriors of the past whose legends transcend time. Saber couldn't do this, she couldn't strike down a child. It wasn't just against her code as a knight, it was one of the greatest sins anyone could commit. She knew her master felt the same way so she wouldn't have to worry about her using a command seal to make her.

Why was this happening? What kind of sick bastard summons a child to fight a war than a noble warrior? From a cold logical point of view it was a good strategy. The grail war summons mostly noble warriors forth, none of them would willing smite a child even if it was for their own grand desires to be fulfilled. This was the work of a coward! If Saber ever got her hands on Assassin's master...

"Saber." Rin whispered.

"I-I don't know what to do." Saber admitted.

"Neither do I." said Rin. What was she going to do? Saber was a noble knight, she couldn't be expected to cut Assassin down. Even though Rin was a magus she still had a heart, she couldn't do this either. But in order to win the grail war all servants must be eliminated other than her own. That meant Assassin had to die. Shit! Shit! SHIT! She would personally throttle Assassin's master if she ever met them in person. From the looks of things, Assassin's master was such a coward they didn't even accompany their servant to the battlefield. "Cowardly magus."

"Agreed." said Saber with barely contained anger.

"That's enough whispering, let's wrap this up. Can't keep father waiting." As Assassin said this the fog began to rise higher. It was becoming so thick Saber had lost track of the other servant in the mist. She was about to call out until she heard Rin coughing her lungs out. Of course! This fog must be a noble phantasm, which meant it wasn't good for average humans or trained magus. Saber was a servant so she could take it, but Rin was human.

Rin took off her red coat and held it in front of her face to cover her nose and mouth, they needed to get out of there fast. They started running only to be stopped by a trail of blades at their feet. Assassin had no intention of letting them go anywhere.

"You can't leave now. We haven't even gotten started yet." Assassin said while juggling a knife in her hand. Before Assassin could make another move, a familiar voice called out.

"Assassin stop!"

That caught the girl's attention as the fog faded away. Standing behind her was Shiro Emiya who looked like he just ran a marathon while injured. "Emiya?" Rin said in surprise. "You're Assassin's master?"

Saber looked at him with hard eyes.

"Tohsaka? What are you doing here?" Shiro asked.

"Don't Tohsaka me!" Rin shrieked. "You're a master!? You summoned a child to the battlefield!? What the hell is going on here!?"

Shiro winced at the girl's voice and flinched under the knight's death glare. He had never felt so small. Why were girls so terrifying? "T-That's what I'd like to know."

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's it for now, This is just a what if scenario for Shiro if he ever summoned Assassin of Black from Fate/Apocrypha. I currently have no plans to expand on this story so it might just remain a one-shot. Let me know what you guys think, did I capture Assassin's personality or could it be better? Enjoy the story and have an awesome day.**_

 _ **P.s: I apologize for any errors I might have made while writing.**_

 ** _Edit: 9/28/18 - Due to requests in the comment section I will be writing a chapter two. I don't know when it will come out, nor will I promise this will be a full time story I devote myself to. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this first chapter, you're all awesome. Have a super day and be on the lookout for chapter two whenever it comes out :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fate/IF Phantasma_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"Tohsaka!? What are you doing here?" Shiro asked.

"Don't Tohsaka me!" Rin shrieked. "You're a master!? You summoned a child to the battlefield!? What the hell is going on here!?"

Shiro winced at the girl's voice and flinched under the knight's death glare. He'd never felt so small. Why were girls so terrifying? "T-That's what I'd like to know."

Rin looked at the boy in disbelief while Saber's glare deepened. How could he not know what was going on here? He apparently summoned a servant and said servant just tried to kill them. It was next to impossible for him to not understand what was going on.

"Are you being serious right now!" Rin's anger was rising. "You're servant just tried to kill us and you mean to tell me you have no clue as to what's going on! More importantly... How on earth could you summon a child to a battle royal between mages!?"

That was another thing. If Emiya was a master then that meant he was a magus as well. To think Shiro _'do right'_ Emiya was a magus living in her territory right under her nose. That meant she saved the life of her competition earlier. Fate works in such mysterious ways.

Assassin noticed her father's distress and gave the twin-tailed girl a hardened glare that was on par with saber's own. If she kept on making him upset she'd make her pay. Saber seemed to notice Assassin's gaze and moved a bit closer to her master. Child or not, Rin's safety was paramount.

"Wait a minute Tohsaka! You've got it all wrong!" Shiro waved as he tried to frantically explain what happened. He went into detail about his blue-clad assailant and how he cornered him and then Assassin showed up after a bright flash of light. Rin seemed to calm down some after Shiro gave his explanation and Saber's gaze seemed to soften somewhat. Emiya really didn't have a clue what was going on. Why would the grail select someone who had no knowledge of it to become a master?

"Alright." Rin sighed. "Since you clearly don't know what's going on, I see I'll have to explain it to you. Do you mind if we all talk inside though? This isn't the kind of conversation we'd want out in the open."

"Sure." Shiro nodded. "follow me." Everyone did just that as they made their way to the Emiya residence. As everyone made their way into Shiro's home he noticed Assassin just standing stationary outside. She looked almost confused just looking at Shiro's home. Did she not want to come inside out of the cold? "Hey, Assassin?"

That got her attention. "Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to come inside? It's cold out you know." he smiled. Assassin was so confused. The very idea of homes always confused her. For the longest time the idea of having a home and going back to it was an occasion that had nothing to do with her. Seeing that she still didn't make any attempt to move, Shiro decided to make a move instead. Shiro gave the confused girl a light pat on the head that made her eyes widen. He carefully took her hand and led her inside while she looked away bashfully with red cheeks. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise. I'll even make tea."

...

Once inside Shiro's home everyone began to explore. Assassin had immediately been drawn to the T.V in the living room that Shiro turned on before he went off to talk with Rin. Things such as T.V didn't exist where she came from. The lights, the sounds, the colors, it was so new and magical to her. The grail did impart basic information about the era to all servants summoned, but seeing these miracles in action was a completely different thing. It made her smile.

After a few minutes of watching the boob tube, everyone returned to the living room. Shiro then went off to the kitchen to prepare the tea he promised. Even though Assassin had one eye focused on the T.V the other was trained on Rin. The twin-tailed girl that made her father upset. She looked visibly frustrated about something, what that something was she didn't know. Still, if the twin-tailed girl gave her an excuse she would end her. Saber would be a problem though, it would be hard to get to the master with her servant playing guard dog.

Everyone sat in silence watching whatever was on the tube until Shiro came back holding a tray of tea. Shiro put on his most gracious host smile and sat the tea down on the coffee table in the center of the room. Rin had to admit the tea looked good... but did it taste good? She was the first one to grab a cup of the hot liquid and sure enough it tasted as good as it looked.

"Delicious."

"Indeed." Saber said in surprise. This might be the finest cup of tea she ever had.

The only person who hadn't taken a sip of the tea yet was Assassin, she just stared at her reflection in the liquid. She had never had tea before. She'd seen the upper crust of society enjoy cups of it in the past and did wonder what it tasted like.

Shiro noticed her hesitance. "Aren't you going to drink?' he took sip himself. "It's good."

That was all she needed before she took a sip herself. She was in awe at the hot beverage. It was warm and sweet and didn't make her feel sick. Was this what heaven tasted like? No wonder those fancy people in suit drank this stuff so much. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she chugged down the entire cup. "That was really good! Is there more!?"

"Sure." Shiro chuckled as he poured Assassin another cup. While she was busy polishing off the rest of the tea it was finally time to get down to business. Rin began to go into explanation about the grail war, servants, and the use of command seals. Needless to say most of this information flew over Shiro's head. Understandable considering what Rin learned about him. Shiro was a novice in every aspect of the word. How someone like him was chosen to be a master, Rin would never know?

"It seems you still don't fully understand? Very well, we should all get going." Rin stated.

"Go where?" Shiro asked as Assassin finished the last of the tea.

"I'm going to take you to the man who will oversee this grail war." Rin smirked. "But first we'll have to stop by the nearest clothing shop."

"Why?"

"You're servant can't go walking through town dressed like that. She'll attract way too much attention." Rin said as if the answer was obvious.

"Plus we don't really like spirit form, it feels weird." Assassin added.

"Alright. But what about your servant... Uh, Saber?" Shiro asked. His question was greeted by a white light coming from the mostly silent knight. In a flash her armor was replaced by a white blouse with a blue bow tie and matching skirt, complete with black stockings and brown boots. Shiro's eyes widened, that was amazing! Saber also seemed to pull off the outfit quite well. "Wow."

"This is nothing." Saber said, but smiled faintly at Shiro's reaction.

"Okay! Let's move out!" Rin ordered.

"Uh... Tohsaka?"

"What is it?" Rin inquired.

"I have to change first." Shiro gestured to his torn and bloodied school uniform.

Rin blushed slightly. "Just hurry up!"

...

"Are we seriously going to walk all the way to New City to this overseer?" Shiro complained as he and company walked through the city streets. While he didn't really like the idea of walking all the way to the church in New City, it was definitely better than sitting in the clothing shop. Shiro had no clue what to look for for Assassin. Thank goodness Rin was there to help, otherwise he'd be looking like an idiot running through the girl's clothing department.

Gone was assassin's black cloak which was now replaced by a sleeveless white dress with a small red blow, complete with matching white stockings and white shoes. To the casual observer, Assassin's new outfit would be described as... cute. Assassin sure thought it was cute. Everyone else couldn't help but agree. Surprisingly, Rin was the one who paid for the outfit, which seemed to land her on Assassin's good side. No one had ever bought her anything before. She had seen other children her age dressed in fine suits and clothing, but never before had she ever owned anything so nice. She like so many of the other forgotten only wore whatever they could get their little hands on.

"Would you quit complaining Emiya, we're almost there. Besides, it's not a bad walk." Rin smiled as she felt the wind rush through her hair. It was nighttime walks like these under the full moon that she enjoyed. It was calm and quiet. She especially loved when they made it to Fuyuki bridge where the moon reflected off the still water's surface. It looked just lovely.

While Rin enjoyed the sights, Saber took her time to talk to Shiro. "Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me. When we were at your home I did not see anyone else. Do you live by yourself?"

Shiro momentarily paused at the knights question. "N-Not really." he began. "My dad, Kiritsugu used to live with me before he passed away a few years ago."

Saber's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I sincerely apologize. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. You didn't know." Shiro said. He then gave the knight a small smile. "I'm not really alone at home. Sakura and Fuji-nee stop by almost every morning, so don't worry. I'm fine."

Saber nodded, although she didn't seem fully convinced. Even Assassin who had been listening in frowned hearing that.

"Hey Saber." Assassin called as the group continued walking.

"Yes?"

"So are you really a knight?" Assassin asked.

Saber smiled, the question was a great distraction from her earlier conversation. "Yes, I am."

"So which lands heroic spirit are you?" Assassin asked curiously. Even Shiro was interested.

"Uh...?" Saber was at a loss. Assassin hadn't directly asked for her name, just where she hailed from. As a servant in the grail war, a name held power. A name told everyone involved who you were, what you're about, and in most cases how to defeat you. Giving away where she was from probably wouldn't be too bad considering what history says about her. On the other hand it was a clue to discern her identity. But then again if she did tell Assassin, then maybe she might drop a clue as to who she really is too. Was it worth the risk? Would her master even allow it?

"You can tell them where you hail from Saber if you so choose." Rin said from the front of the group.

Saber seemed surprised, but then again she knew Rin wasn't the kind of person to do or say anything without a reason. Maybe she was thinking along the same lines as her? "Very well then. I am a knight who hails from Britain."

That caught Shiro off guard. The first thing that came to mind were the Knights of the Round Table. But that was just a story... Wasn't it?

"Really?" Assassin smiled brightly. "What a coincidence. We're British too."

Now the whole group was surprised, Assassin and Saber hailed from the same land. What were the odds? While Shiro was trying to re-collect himself, Rin and Saber's minds went into overdrive trying to piece together Assassin's identity. She was also British. Did that mean she and Saber were from the same era in history? No! That couldn't have been the case, if so she wouldn't have asked where Saber hailed from. She must've come from an era after Saber, or a little bit before. It was all too confusing. This would be something both Rin and Saber would have to look into later. Besides, they had finally reached their destination.

"We're here." Rin said. "Fuyuki's Church."

Shiro was no stranger to church, but this one looked rather depressing and gave him an uneasy feeling. It was had to believe the overseer was operating from here. As Shiro and Assassin were about to go through the gates with Rin, she held up her hand to stop the pair.

"I'm sorry Assassin, but you're going to have to wait outside with Saber."

Assassin's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because the overseer wouldn't allow it. If you break the rules you'll be disqualified from the war and separated from your master." Rin said calmly.

"No! We don't want that!" Assassin panicked slightly.

Rin gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Shiro will be fine, I won't let anything happen to your _father_."

Shiro blushed from embarrassment while Rin and Saber smiled. "Okay." Assassin nodded.

Rin continued to smile, Assassin really did see Shiro more as a father than a master. It wasn't really that surprising to her. From what she read in her own father's notes, servant master relationships can be more than what's on the surface. Her own relationship with Saber wasn't a typical master servant relationship, if anything they viewed each other as friends.

"So, do you have any idea why the overseer doesn't allow servants in the church?" Shiro asked.

"I honestly couldn't say. I'm not very fond of the fake priest so we don't talk to each other unless it's necessary." Rin answered smoothly as she opened the church doors. Shiro looked back at the church gates to see Assassin talking to Saber about something? At least she wouldn't be alone out here.

"Tohsaka? What kind of person is this priest?"

"At one time he was my father's pupil. After father died he became my guardian. I suppose that makes him both my senior disciple and my second mentor."

"Wait a minute. So the priest is also a mage?" Shiro said stunned.

"Yeah. A genuine fake priest."

Once inside, Shiro truly noticed the size and scale of the church. Not mention how dark and ominous it appeared at night with nothing but dimly lit candles. "You never did accept my invitation to come by." came a deep and ominous voice. "and now here you are with an odd guest. I take it that he is the seventh... Rin?"

Standing before Shiro at the far end of the church was a rather tall man dressed in all black with long shaggy hair and dull eyes. Over his uniform was a black trench coat and golden cross neckless. The man seemed rather harmless but had an unnerving air about him. Shiro swallowed hard and did his best to appear confident as the introductions were about to begin.

"My name is Kirei Kotomine… Perhaps you will tell me your name? Or should I call you, seventh master?"

"Shiro. Shiro Emiya."

"Emiya?"

 **…**

Close to an hour passed as Assassin and Saber waited for their masters to return. They mostly passed the time talking about the era they were in and what they thought about it. That proved to be a good time waster as both Rin and Shiro returned through the church gates.

"Papa!" Assassin called happily as she ran up and hugged Shiro, breaking him out of whatever trance he was previously in. While he returned Assassin's gesture, his thoughts were of the fake priest's earlier words. It was as if he was both encouraging and mocking him at the same time. Even though Shiro hadn't known the man long, he could tell the two of them would never get along.

"Rin. Has your business with Shiro been concluded?" Saber asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact." Rin answered.

"And...?"

"I've decided to continue as a master." Shiro said, surprising Saber. "Assassin, the very last thing I want to do is ask you to fight but..." Shiro suddenly found himself unable to continue. Under normal circumstances he would never ask a child to fight, but these weren't normal circumstances. He couldn't withdraw from the conflict because of what he learned from the fake priest and what that would mean for his servant. If he did relinquish his command seals then Assassin would be separated from him and disappear. If that didn't happen she would be given to another potential master, and who knows what could happen then? The safest bet for Assassin and himself was to participate.

"Don't worry father!" Assassin said brightly. "We'll win the war for sure!"

Shiro's eyes widened. "I see..." he then gave Assassin a small smile. "Then let's fight together."

Rin and Saber smiled at the pair. Despite the circumstances it was nice to see a master and servant getting along with each other.

 _"If the Holy Grail War is what caused that fire and all those deaths ten years ago... I can't let something like that happen again."_ Shiro thought.

 **...**

After Shiro's meeting with the fake priest the group began to depart from the church. Silence had overtaken everyone as they thought about the war and situation they were all in. Out of everyone present, Rin and Saber were the most conflicted. How were they going to deal with Assassin? In order to win the war all other servants including Assassin had to die. Saber couldn't smite a child, servant or not, and Rin... Could she steel her heart and do what must be done? She honestly couldn't say. Maybe she would get lucky and another servant would take Assassin out of the running? The thought made her sick, but such was the nature of the grail wars.

"You should go home by yourself?" Rin stated as she suddenly ceased her movements.

"Huh?"

"I brought you here to see the priest because we weren't officially enemies yet. No offense, but now you're a fellow master in this war."

Another silence briefly overtook the group as Shiro processed Rin's words. "Yeah, but I have no intention of fighting you."

Rin sighed, Shiro was just too damn nice for his own good. "I should've know. Why did I even bring him here?" she mumbled.

"Rin? If I might make a suggestion? We need not be enemies for the time being. I would not be opposed to a temporary alliance between Assassin and her master. It is not uncommon for alliances to be formed during the grail wars." Saber finished.

"An alliance?" Rin repeated. It wasn't a bad idea actually. Like Saber said, alliances weren't uncommon. But at the same time an alliance wouldn't fix the big issue that was plaguing them. In order to win, Assassin must die. An alliance sounded good on paper, but in reality they would simply be delaying the inevitable. One way or another, they were going to have to make a choice. A choice that would decide both their fates.

"I'm all for an alliance." Shiro smiled.

"Count us in too." Assassin agreed.

Rin heard all present and again sighed. As it pertains to Assassin, she'd cross that bridge when she got to it, for now it would seem working together would be the best play. "It seems like everyone else had decided. Very well, Emiya. I'll work with you... For now."

Shiro took Rin's outstretched hand into his and shook it firmly. "Thanks, I won't let you down. You're good person Tohsaka."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." Rin blushed.

So it was, a new alliance was born.

The moment was short lived however as both Saber and Assassin felt a shiver run down their spines. Both immediately took a protective stance in front of their respective masters. Rin and Shiro took notice of this and looked down the block through the night.

"So... Are you all done chatting?" came a childlike yet ominous voice.

Shiro felt his breath hitch as he observed the pair that stood under the streetlights. The first was a small girl with long white hair and crimson eyes. She wore a long and heavy purple coat complete with a matching hat. She's not who scared him though. No, what scared him was the hulking mass standing next to her. A colossal statue-like man who could almost be described as a big black giant. He seemed to be more monster than man, not mention he was carrying around a giant blade that was the equivalent to a giant slab of stone.

"That's Berserker!" Rin stated with urgency.

Shiro could only look on as the hulking giant breathed. If what Rin said was true and this mountain of a man was indeed a servant... One word from his master spelled certain doom.

So this was going to be his true introduction to the Holy Grail War.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 2 is finally finished. This chapter's a little shorter than the last one but that's mostly due to the fact that I skimmed over most of the exposition. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I don't know when chapter 3 will be coming but I will be writing one. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed and have an awesome day.**_


End file.
